Fan character
.]] '''Fan characters', also known as original characters, are original characters or "obscure" characters supposedly hailing from established universes created by various members of the McLeodGaming Forums. Fan characters appeared in the original Super Smash Flash and were slated to appear in its reboot, Super Smash Flash 2. However, on May 18, 2012, all of them were officially confirmed to be cut from the game by ''Cleod9'' himself. List of fan-made characters Azrael Azrael is a character created by MG user, Phratt. His name is a reference of the Angel of Death in the Islamic culture with the same name. He was planned to be a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2, even appearing in the original ''SSF2'' Teaser as a newcomer character back in 2007, but he was removed from the roster on May 18, 2012. He would have wielded his scythe called "Xcrete". Azrael was unique among the fan characters in that he actually had backstory. However, said backstory was copied wholesale from the premise of the 1999 film, ''The Matrix'', Phratt even admitting to this. Azrael's Final Smash had been confirmed to be an attack called "Final Judgement", in which Azrael would start by glowing red and disappearing into a portal leading to the "Phantom Dimension", which would rapidly grow. At the same time, two reapers would appear at the side of the portal. If an enemy were to be touched by one of the reapers, he/she/it would get sucked into the portal. After a short time, any opponent that had been sucked into the portal would be blown out and dealt massive damage. Azrael would then step out of the portal, but the portal would remain on screen for about ten more seconds. If an opponent touches it, he/she would take heavy damage. Blade Blade is a character created by user topcat13 specifically to appear as a playable character in Super Smash Flash, using another fan character, by Newgrounds user Equinox-Twilight, as the basis: Flare the Hedgehog (said to be Sonic the Hedgehog's brother). Blue Blue is a character created by user topcat13, for the sole reason of appearing in Super Smash Flash. Like Blade, this character derivates from Flare the Hedgehog. Blue's sword emits fire. Robo Ninja Robo Ninja, also formatted as Robo-Ninja, is a character created by MG user Raccoon. She is robotic female character who was previously intended to be a character in SSF2 but was cut very early into the game's development. This was at the request of her creator as he wanted to use her in his own projects instead, but she has yet to be seen again on her own since then. Being a really undeveloped character, not much was known about Robo Ninja. She had "blonde" hair covered with a black pointy helmet. Her arms and legs also were covered with black, retangular-like material. She wore a gray belt and a red scarf, or cape, hanging from her neck. She carried a large metallic Bō staff, possibly her main weapon, though there were not any attacks confirmed. It was initially debated her gender and was believed to be a genderless being since she was a robot until her creator confirmed her to be female. For some reason, Robo Ninja does not have a Final Smash. Spikeman Spikeman is a character created by the MG user of the same name. He is a red ball with shoes and a red mane, who commonly uses his tongue to attack or grab, due to him having no arms. Nothing else is known about him or his origins. Spikeman was planned to be a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2 but was removed from the roster on May 18, 2012, just like Azrael and other Fan characters. Unlike the other fan characters, however, Spikeman has been confirmed by developers that he will not return as an expansion.http://forums.mcleodgaming.com/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=27699&hilit=crateria&start=10320 Almost nothing is known about what his moveset would have been. All that was ever known is that his Final Smash would have had him turn into Insane Spikeman, a Final Form that would have made him smaller, faster, and stronger with a completely different moveset. Reference See also *Manga and anime character *Character *Expansion character *Clone character Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:McLeodGaming